1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emergency lighting, typically for the interior of buildings and large vehicles, and specifically for lighting around and directed to points of egress. More specifically, the invention relates to a contiguous emergency exit path lighting system that includes the lighting of a hollow doorframe at an egress point, an electrical bypass doorframe for doorways that are not points of egress, and flush mount exit signage to enhance visibility in high smoke and high heat applications.
2. Description of Related Art
There continually exists a need to provide illuminated egress routes for people who do not know the way, or for those in a panic situation who fail to recognize the closest and most efficient exit pathway. Many systems exist to provide guidance for persons in buildings, vehicles, or other closed spaces to escape routes during emergencies or non-emergency situations. To safely evacuate the occupants, the corridors are usually provided with illuminated EXIT signs that are placed in separate locations above the exit doors. Illuminated EXIT signs are required by law in most public buildings and in vehicles used for public transport. Conventional signs are usually placed above doors and other points of egress to ensure visibility and protect from damage. However, in many structures, the exit indicators may be obscured by smoke or heated air from fire. Since smoke and heated air rise, an EXIT sign above an egress point is more likely to be obscured than one closer to the floor. In fact, it is common in modern jet aircraft to have an emergency low-level lighting system on the floorboards usually consisting of a plastic tube with miniature incandescent lamps retained within the tube at intervals for directing traffic to exit routes.
Generally, incandescent or fluorescent lighting in buildings routinely performs the illumination of areas of passage for safety routes. However, these conventional illumination technologies require fragile bulbs, and provide for non-uniform illumination and excess heat. Extremely thin electroluminescent or photo-luminescent strips or panels have recently been introduced as lighting elements for exits, capable of following the curvature of the walls or floorboards to indicate the point of egress. The electroluminescent strips provide for less power consumption and are more robust than the incandescent or fluorescent lighting fixtures.
The more visible the point of egress becomes during an emergency, the more likely it is that people will utilize the exit pathway during this time of need. Illuminating with directional lighting strips on walls and floorboards is becoming accepted in the art, and expected by the public. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,994 issued to Tator on Oct. 29, 2002, entitled “EMERGENCY GUIDANCE SYSTEM,” a line of illuminated, electrically powered exit indicators is mounted on a tape-like adhesive surface, which can be attachable to walls to direct traffic flow toward the point of egress. However, the light strips do not interconnect with the EXIT signs located on or about the doorway, nor do they allow for bypassing doorways that are not points of egress.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,635 issued to Morris on May 9, 2000, entitled “DOOR FRAME WITH INTEGRATED EXIT SIGNAGE,” a metal door frame is constructed with three apertures, one on the overhead lintel and one on each of the two side panels for EXIT signs. The doorframe construction includes a hollow, inverted U-shaped frame member to accommodate electrical wiring. The EXIT signs are integrated through the electrical wiring and made to accommodate incandescent bulbs. They are not made to interconnect with electroluminescence lighting strips. Nor do the EXIT signs illuminate the complete doorframe periphery.
To date, doorframe manufacturers have not provided any means to accommodate the interconnection of strip lighting on walls and floorboards with the illumination of the egress point, where the illuminators are integral within a doorframe. A doorframe illuminated about its periphery with associated EXIT signs would provide a more visible exit pathway during times of emergency, panic, or any other time when vision can be obscured. Moreover, the doorframe with integral illuminators would be easier to install, and provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an emergency path lighting system for illuminating a pathway to a point of egress that includes illuminating the periphery of a doorframe at the point of egress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a doorframe with integrally formed electroluminescent illuminators to outline available points of egress.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lighting system that continues to illuminate a pathway to points of egress when the pathway crosses doorways that are not points of egress.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated exit sign built into an exit door for low level visibility during times of smoke or high heat conditions.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.